Grovyle's End
by Frosteria
Summary: To rescue the world from an untimely apocalypse, Grovyle sacrificed himself...This is what happened when he returned to the future.


Grovyle fell through the air, with a weakened Dusknoir in his claws. Grovyle felt tears float off his face and into the timeless air where they were suspended. The two fell with a hollow thud, and Grovyle made sure to dig his feet and hand claws into his opponent. He wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on Dusknoir, and ending his life seemed even better. He saw a ledge that lead into an empty black abyss.

Dusknoir grunted in pain and Grovyle used his remaining energy to push off him with his legs. He still clutched Dusknoir, and the two launched into the air and rolled, inches from the edge. The two struggled, but they were weak and almost nothing could be done. So Dusknoir started calling out, "Minions! Help! Help!"

Grovyle slashed this way and that at Dusknoir, who now held him sturdily. Sableye surrounded them, and grabbed Grovyle. Grovyle huffed as Dusknoir pulled his wounded-self up together. He brushed himself off and said, "Well, well, Grovyle, you may have stopped me for a bit then, but now you can't!"

Grovyle whined as the Sableye s claws clenched his arms and neck. He wheezed, "Kill me, just kill me now!"

Dusknoir laughed, but then coughed. As he recovered he said, "Why would I give you the nicety of such things? I'll leave you to Dialga's mercy. I know it won't be kind."

He motioned forward with his blocky hands and the minions dragged Grovyle along behind Dusknoir. They travelled up a short mountain, and in this traverse Grovyle attempted to escape twice. He failed. Once they were at the top of the mountain, Grovyle could barely breathe from exhaustion and weakness. He saw a large black pit towards the center of the mountaintop, and Dusknoir had him dragged over to it.

By now Grovyle was tied up, so they threw him to the ground. Grovyle tasted the dirt as he looked up at Dusknoir. Dusknoir bowed his head and said, "Master, I am here once again. I failed in the second attempt to stop the human and the pokemon-"

"WHAT," a voice bellowed, almost mechanically.

Grovyle had to strain and struggle to twist his neck the other way, looking into the black pit. Suddenly, before him glowed two, huge, orange eyes. Grovyle began shivering as the voice breathed on him, "HOW COULD YOU FAIL YET AGAIN?"

Dusknoir was obviously worried, so his voice was shaky, "Master, I can assure you a third time will do-"

"YOU ARE WEAK. MUST I DO THIS MYSELF?" Dialga growled.

"No, no, master, I can do it if you shall send me back again-" Dusknoir spurt out quickly. his facial expression said he was immediately sorry for interrupting his master. "QUIET."

All was quiet for a bit, and Grovyle wanted to die. A quick and painless death. He wanted it to be over. Life was worth nothing now, not unless he could go back, too. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to close out the horribly sad thoughts. "I DO WISH YOU TO SUCCEED DUSKNOIR. I SHALL SEND YOU BACK AGAIN. I SEE YOU HAD SOME SORT OF SUCCESS, AND CAPTURED GROVYLE."

Grovyle winced at the bellowing of his own name. Dusknoir nodded curtly, and Dialga said, "TIE HIM UP, HIS TERMINATION WILL BE EXECUTED BY ME THIS TIME, NO SILLY GAMES WITH YOUR WIMPY, MINDLESS SABLEYE."

Grovyle swear he heard Dusknoir cursed under his breath. Thankfully, to Dusknoir, Dialga didn t hear it. He looked back at Dusknoir and saw a fist smash into his face before everything went black.

When Grovyle woke up, he was tied up. It was like before, it was pitch black, and all he could feel were the ropes constricting him around a huge wooden post. He struggled, and whined as he noticed it was futile. He couldn t move at all, and breathing became hard.

Tears started seeping through his eyes and hopelessness washed over him. He remembered before, when his Froslass and Gallade were tied next to him. He turned his head, but still couldn t see anything.

Before, they knew they were going to die by being slashed or escape. And they escaped. But this time, there were no Sableye slashing at his ropes, giving him a chance to break free. There was no escape this time. There was nothing for him now. Froslass and Gallade would bring the time gears back to the Temporal Tower, time would be restored, and everything from this future would disappear. As if none of it ever existed.

Froslass would disappear.

He would disappear.

The two thoughts that slowly swiped through his mind washed everything away, and the tears seemed endless. His time in this dungeon seemed endless. He wanted to be over already. At least Froslass would succeed. The thought of Dusknoir going back to stop them struck his mind. No! He cannot! Grovyle started squirming and thrashing about in his binds, but they did him no good. He was losing blood circulation from the tightness.

Grovyle wanted nothing more than to be with Froslass, or Celebi, or even Gallade, right now. He wanted to be with friends. He wanted to be with Froslass in their last moments...He thought, 'I guess the sacrifice was necessary.'

It pained him to know that, but it would pain him more to watch as the world fell apart. He was so glad that they had gone so far the first time. Celebi's master plan had gone so well, if only Dusknoir never get involved...He thought about Celebi, and he sniffled. He knew that seeing her was somewhat tangible, and he wanted to cry out her name. He tried, but his voice was hoarse and worn out. As soon as he could, he would.

When was Dialga going to appear? Grovyle though the wait was worse than death...


End file.
